


A Lonely Valentines

by orphan_account



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Beating, Blackmail, Civil relationship, Hospitals, M/M, Psychopath, Sad!Ben, Terrified!Callum, emotional mess, hostage, verbal torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben and Callum were meant to be spending their first valentines together where they showed each other love. Both of them sharing a first valentines where they feel protected. But life is never kind to either Male.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon

Valentines Day. The day where Ben was going to wine and dine Callum which would lead to long, passionate sex and will tell Callum he loves him. Only, his boyfriend was in an abandoned factory somewhere, cold and tired, hurt and lonely. 

Ben slides his hand across his bed where Callum was supposed to be sleeping. But it was just a sharp reminder that Ben is the one to cause this, causing more hassle for his Callum. The freezing cold & empty side mocking him. 

Ben droopy walks down The Beale’s staircase like it’s his last day on Earth ( not like Dennis is feeling the same, not methodically ). 

“ Oh hello luv! “ Kathy is all smiles each morning and today, is no expectation. Ben just grunts at her and makes himself a strong black coffee - his life at the moment. How ironic? 

Kathy huffs. “ oh how nice of you! No ‘Ello mum or morn’in! “ she rants. “ I dunno why I bother. “ 

Ben stirs his coffee much longer than necessary, with his shoulders hunched over. “ Then go away then if you can’t be arsed. “ 

Kathy does have the decency to look guilty. She slides her hand on her son’s shoulders and squeezes his right one, doesn’t feel him tense. 

“ I’m worried ‘bout yew luv. “

Ben sighs, turning around and looking at his anxious mom. “ I’m sorry just got a lot on me mind. “ 

“ wanna talk bout it? “ 

Ben shook his head and forced a small smile. “ no. I’m f’ine. “ 

“ I’m sure Callum will make ya better - considering it’s valentines. “ She smiles cheekily, giving his bicep a light squeeze then leaving to open up the café. Ben breathes out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and leans against the kitchen counter. The headache forming at the front of his head again and his heart beating dully without the presence of his love with him. 

“ daddy! “ The little girl squeals, running into his body and hugging his waist. “ It’s Valentine’s Day! “ 

Ben chuckles at her enthusiasm. “ who said your allowed a date today? “ 

Lexi pulled back from him and brushed her blonde hair behind her small ears. “ it’s valentines for you daddy and Callum and mummy and jay! “ 

Ben bit inside his cheek to keep the tears at bay. “ Yeh baby it is - I’m sure mummy is getting all dolled up ain’t she for uncle jay?” 

“ hey I ‘eard that. “ Lola comes through into the kitchen shoving past Ben making herself a cup of tea. “ Why ain’t you gettin ready for school misses? “ she tickles lexis cheek. 

“ I haven’t had breakfast yet. “ 

Lola sighs at Ben shooting him a glare. “ you could’ve given her something. “ 

Ben wraps his arm around his daughter giving her head a kiss. “ I’m talking to me daughter lo, ain’t that allowed? “ 

“ don’t start arguing. “ Lexi mumbled. 

Ben shushes her softly, running his fingers through the hair locks. “ we ain’t sweetheart, just talking ain’t we lo. “ he directs it at her with a edge to his tone. 

“ course. “ “Lola forces a sweet smile. “ lex go sit at the dining table for mummy. “ and off she goes. Ben takes a long gulp of his black coffee and gets his coat, phone and wallet. 

“ I’m goin work. “ he off handily comments getting his keys beside the backdoor. 

Lola frowns at his self involved attitude. “ ain’t you takin your own daughter to school? “ 

“ I ave work Lola. “ he snipes, shouting bye to Lexi before leaving. 

The outside air hits him square in the face, reminding him Callum is somewhere in this freezing cold weather making his condition worse. 

His phone vibrates and rings making him come out of his thoughts. 

“ This better be good. “ 

-

Keanu stares at Callum as he eats the sausage roll Keanu hurled at him. “ why u watchin me eat? “ Callum self consciously asks him. 

Keanu tilts his head to the side grinning psychopathically. “ Wondering If you gunna choke and die because of the lack of fluids or you gunna survive and I’ll have to deal with the body. “ 

Callum looks down avoiding the cold cause and gulps down the food in his sandpaper throat. 

“ I spoke to Ben yesterday. “ 

Callum looks back up again, hopeful lacing his eyes. “ w-what did he say? “ 

“ Please don’t hurt him anymore. “ Keanu mimics Ben.  
“ you shoulda seen his face. “ Keanu coldly laughs. Callum flinches at the echo, he shoves his legs higher up to his chest trying to get warm and make himself as small as possible. 

“ I’m meeting him tomorrow- 1pm. See if he has me money and if he ain’t? “ Keanu leans closer to Callum with a distant look in his eye. “ We both gunna see bye bye Ben. “ 

Callum pales, dropping the food wrapper onto the floor with his shaking blue hands. “ N-no you cant! “ 

“ I can. “ Keanu leans back again, legs spread out deliberately knocking Callum’s in the process. “ I’ll leave yew ere to rot and die alone. Then all you’ll be is a skeleton. I’ll leave ya too all the parasites and animals to feed off ya. “ 

Callum whimpered, face full of disgust. “ Shut up. “ 

“ - and Ben would be all alone wouldn’t he? “ he continued the verbal torture. “ Do you reckon he’ll kill himself? Another boyfriend dead - he wouldn’t cope. No amount of money will hurt than to have his love of his life waste away. “ 

Callum made a strangling noise in the back of his throat with tears rolling down his dirty cheeks. “ He - he’s paying ya just leave him alone! Hurt me instead! “ 

Keanu’s jaw clicked and stood up towering over the other man. Callum may be 6 foot but you wouldn’t thought so when he cowered away from the other emotionless man. 

“ Your scared of me. “ Keanu announced in somewhat disbelief. “ When I’m done with you - you will be petrified of your own shadow. “ 

-

Ben met Keanu in the arches. Why would you met someone you’re blackmailing in their place of work. He does not know.  
Keanu sits at the desk with a blank expression watching Ben walk in with a controlled face. 

“ You got my money? “ 

Ben checked the thick brown envelope at him. “ 20grand. “ 

Keanu winced. “ ain’t enough I’m afraid. Looks like Callum will be seein bye bye life. “ he joked with a smile. 

Ben’s hands fisted into balls charging for the man only to have Keanu roughly push him away. “ now now Benny boy. You don’t want to get too physical- I know you used to fancy me but I ain’t like that. “ 

Ben growled at him. “ I want Callum home - stop with this! This ain’t nowt to do with Callum this is about Phil!! “ 

“ I know it’s about Phil. But you’re the weaker one out of the Mitchell lot ain’t ya? “ Keanu holds the money in front of him. “ this shows that you are weak, forever the little boy in hearing aids and glasses. “ 

“ I want Callum home. Call this quits! “ 

Keanu instead got out his phone and showed Ben the video of him violently beating Callum up.  
Ben couldn’t control his emotions this time, crying at Callum’s distressed grunts and whimpers as he heard every kick and punch go into Callum’s damaged body. 

“ I’ll call it quits Ben - but you’ll be finding Callum and let’s say hopefully -“ he steps forward yanking the phone out of Ben’s grasp. “ - you’ll find his bones. “ 

Ben collapsed onto the ground sobbing into his hands flinching as the arches door yanked closed with a bang. 

-

Callum groaned on the hard surface of the ground whimpering in pain. It felt like he was back in the army again, getting digs or having internal injuries from exploding bombs.  
Callum shifted and felt his hand have liquid on it. He slowly moved his neck and saw dark blood on his hand, he then felt something in his side. 

A metal pole had sliced through his skin and now sits 7 inches away from him covered in blood. Callum can’t move, he hurts to much and he wants ben or Chris.  
Chris always made him feel better and Ben alwuss made Callum feel whole again. 

Callum’s vision starts to detonate and black stars invade him. 

“ Sleep soon my boy. “ 

-

“ Oi! Mitchell! “ Stuart calls him from the sofa when Ben walked in ignoring the older Highway brother. “ look at me. “ 

“ what do you want Stuart? “ Ben didn’t turn around facing Callum’s dark bedroom. 

“ I know Callum is missing - Kathy thought I was entitled to know. “ he stood up now standing 9 feet away from Ben. Who slowly turned around. 

“ So your chucking me out? “ 

“ no I want to get my bro’ther home. “ 

“ I’m sorting it. “ Ben immediately said. 

“ And hows that going then? Giving the enemy money? “ Stuart sounded angry. “ He ain’t goin away Ben! HE’ll just bleed you dry. “ 

“ He’s already done that. “ Ben quietly spoke. 

Stuart sighed heavily. “ Get some rest, and we’ll talk in the morning. “ 

Ben proper looked at him raising his eyebrows. “ And What are you gunna do bout it? “ 

“ I’m gunna get your money back and we’re gunna contact that scumbag back and gunna regain control again. “ 

“ you want - you won’t want help me. You hate me - beaten me up like a punchbag last year. “ 

Stuart shifted on his feet and slid his hands into his pockets. “ Ben, you’re my brothers boyfriend. You make him happy and it’s been a very long time since I seen his proper, genuine smile. You and him - you’re good for each other and I ain’t gettin in the way again. “ 

Ben stared at him in shock, before making an awkward small smile. “ we won’t ever be friends Stuart. “ 

“ I want us to be Civil. “ 

Ben nodded his head and still felt strange around Stuart. How they are having a proper conversation. “ I’ll see you in the morning. “ 

“ Night. “ 

Ben closed the door and sighed heavily.  
Tomorrow he’ll hopefully get Callum back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Ben and Stuart find Callum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a follow on from the last chapter because I didn’t want to leave it there!   
> Hope people enjoy reading and the structure of the characters sentences ( trying to get the cockney accent ) isn’t too off putting. If so, I apologise.

When Ben got up and went directly into the kitchen. Stuart was already up and starting the day with his laptop on table and looking dangerously concentrated. 

“ I’ve found some contacts on how to find out where Callum is and how to get the money from Keanu. “ Stuart directed the words at Ben but still focused on his screen. 

Ben slowly nodded and took a sip of his tea, feeling closer to Callum. “ How you done that? “ 

Stuart leant back on his chair and finally looked at the Mitchell lad. “ I got a technological genius mate - who hacked into Keanus accounts and told me he ain’t put the 20 grand in yet.” 

Ben frowns. “ How’s ya mate gotten into his account if he needs -“ 

Stuart sighed heavily. “ I don’t get it either to be honest with you - but the main point is. We have a higher chance of gettin your money. “ 

“ and Callum? “ 

Stuart’s face fell slightly. “ Me other contacts are watching Keanus every move - and when they spot ‘im. They’ll put a tracker on his car. “ 

“ and we’ll get to Callum? “ 

“ Yes. “

“ your mates. They ain’t gonna do all this for free. “ Ben told him straight. 

“ They owe me. “ He shrugged. 

Ben gave him a look but dismissed saying anything.   
“ How long will this take? “ 

“ From today to few days. “ 

Ben sighed heavily and Stuart narrowed his eyes at him. “ Oi whilst I’m tryna find me brotha I’m helping yew get your money back. I don’t have to do that you know?! “ 

Ben looked guilty. “ I know - I’m grateful Stuart. I’m honestly am.” 

“ good. “ 

-

Ben walked to the car lot and opened up, with Callum still being held hostage. Ben still has two business to hold up and Jay has been hassling him with questions for days. 

Ben has barely sat down for 5 minutes when jay comes through looking pissed off.   
“You gunna tell me what the hell has been going on?! “ 

“ Why you got your knickers in a twist for jay? “ Ben played it down. 

“ becos your my brother and I want to know why you’ve been so distant! Lola and lex ‘ave have noticed and don’t even get me started on Kathy! “ He continued to rant on. 

Ben avoided his angry glare and stacked up some papers acting nonchalant. “ just been busy - or trying to work -“ he shot a glare at jay. Who softened and sat down opposite him. 

“ Ben, I’m a Mitchell as well you know. I want to know what’s bothering ya. I won’t tell anyone else. “ Jay supported him, no heat in his tone anymore but only sympathy. 

“ It’s complicated. “ 

“ How? “ he frowns. 

Ben sighed and pushed himself back on the desk chair. “ Keanu is back. “ 

“ I thought he died? “ 

“ Obviously not jay. “ Ben deadpanned. “ And he’s taken Callum hostage. “ 

Jays face opened up in utter shock. “ Callum?! “ 

“ Yes Jay, Callum. That’s why nobody ain’t seen him for few days. “ Ben explained the gaps. “ and Keanu is blackmailing me, wanting hundred grand and I only paid him 20 of it. “ 

“ How you got the 20 thousand from? “ 

“ Deals, steaks off dodgy deals - you don’t need to know. “ 

“ And If you pay Keanu, will he let Callum back to ya? “ 

“ it’s a risk I gotta take. “ Ben said sadly. 

“ I never knew Keanu would be like this? He’s never been that sort of guy. “ 

“ He’s changed jay and I don’t like it. “ 

“ Who else knows bout Callum then? “ 

“ Kathy, Stuart, Martin and now you. “ 

“ and you weren’t even gunna tell me?! “ Jay let out bitter. 

“ I have more problems than gossiping to me brother bout it - no offence. “ 

“ and why are you ‘ere doing work when you gotta find that amount of money? “ 

Ben’s jaw clicked and leant forward. “ I need to earn as much money of what I’ve lost and I am thinking of Callum every single second of the day.” 

Jay nodded, defeating from the Ben Mitchell stare. “ I’ll best ‘elp you with this lot then. “ 

-

“ Ben! “ Stuart hurls his name down the phone. “ We’ve tracked Keanu and you need to come to the abandoned paper warehouse -“ 

Ben feels panic raise up to his throat and the feeling like he is floating. “ - wh-where is the warehouse? “

“ I’ll send you the address - hurry up! “ 

Ben has never moved so fast in his life. One minute he is locking up the car lot and the next he is standing beside Stuart at the building. 

“ Keanus car is there - “ Stuart tells him, strangely calm. “ Jimmy unlocked the car door and found your money hidden underneath the seat. “ 

Ben barked out a laugh. “ Keanu’s that stupid to keep that amount of money in a car? “ 

“ And twice as stupid to think we are gunna let him have a free pass. “ Stuart stared directed at Ben in a threatening manner. 

“ The minute I get me hands on him -“ 

“ - I’ll make sure he will be dead this time. “ He carried on the sentence before shuffling along to the entrance. “ come on. We need find Callum. “ 

They underestimated how large this place was but after 15 minutes of searching they go into this dim lit area and find Keanu standing over something. Stuart charges for him and punches him one. 

Ben hears the commotion and runs to the shouting. 

“ If you have done anything to my little brova! “ Stuart screams at him. 

“ Hes weak. “ Keanu pushes out, wiping away the red blood from his nose. 

“ I’m gunna kill ya! “ Stuart lunches himself onto Keanu when a small, hunched body catches his eye and the words fall out of his mouth. 

“ oh my god. “ Stuart gasped out, overwhelmed. Ben turns to his left and his Callum is laying on the cold floor lifeless. 

Ben collapses onto the ground clutching Callum’s body as Stuart rings an ambulance. 

“ He’s freezing cold! “ Ben whines out. “ he’s blue! He’s dead! Callum don’t leave me I need you! “ he sobs out rocking his soulmate against his chest trying to keep Callum warm. The tears dropping onto Callum’s deathly pale face. 

Stuart grips hold of Keanu when he tries to run off. “ I ain’t done with you yet. “ he grits out, ignoring the crystal tears fall from his dark eyes. “ If he dies - your family won’t ever see the light of day again. “ 

“ HES STOPPED BREATHING! “ Ben screams out hysterically. 

Keanu stares at them emotionlessly.   
-

Ben, Stuart, Kathy, Lexi - practically the whole square sit outside Callum’s room waiting for news. To see if he will make a full recovery or mourn the loss of the sunshine in their lives. 

“ Daddy? “ Lexi tugs at Ben’s arm. 

“ yes baby? “ he wraps his arm around her small body. 

“ Will Callum be okay? He won’t leave us?” 

Ben’s face crumbled and wiped away more continuing tears. It hurt against his red, blotchy cheeks. “ no he won’t darlin - he don’t want ever leave me or you will he? “ 

Lexi rests her small head on Ben’s arm, rubbing her hand on Ben’s hand to calm him. “ Good - becos i miss him and he needs to read me my next book! “ 

“ and that’s why he’s holding on ain’t he?” Lola adds on, her own voice wobbling. 

“ He’s gunna be okay lex. Don’t worry. “ Jay smiles at her soothingly. 

The nurse comes out and calls out “ Highway’s Family? “ Ben and Stuart shoot up first. They are pretty sure they are not breathing. 

“ Callum is awake and is asking for a Ben? “ who breaks down into a small cry, wiping away the tears and Stuart squeezes his shoulder. 

Callum nearly blends in with the hospital sheets. Ben hates seeing him like this, he don’t deserve to be in hospital battered and bruised. 

It’s his own fault - Ben knows that. 

“ Ben? “ Callum painfully croaks out, slowly lifting his hand out for Ben. Who sits on the nearby seat and holds onto Callum’s hand squeezing tight, afraid of letting him go again. 

“ Your alive. “ Ben breaks out. 

Callum very weakly smiles but it doesn’t reach his tired eyes. “ I held on - I didn’t want to lose u.”   
Ben makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, resting his head on the edge of the bed. 

“ I thought u was dead. I was so scared. “ 

Callum coughs then winces. “ I’m sorry. “ Ben’s head shoots up. 

“ You’ve got nothing to be sorry for okay? Nothing. I put you in danger -“ 

Callum shakes his head slowly, heavily blinking nearly dripping into unconscious again. “ yew haven’t done anything Ben. “ he whispers out. “ You saved me. “ 

“ I haven’t. I barley did. “ 

“ I love you. “ 

“ You shouldn’t. “ Ben dismisses, his own self esteem at its lowest. 

Callum shifts, looking dead in Ben’s red eyes and repeating himself again. Ben kisses Callum’s pale knuckles one by one. 

“ you are everything to me Callum. “ Ben tells him. “ I will do right by you - I’ll protect ya -“

“ Shhh. “ Callum sleepily makes the sound. “ just lay next to me. I’m lonely. “ Ben hesitates but does as he’s told, making sure Callum isn’t hurting and not knocking any wires. Ben wraps his lover in his chest who falls asleep on Ben’s chest, clutching onto his coat. 

Callum’s home.


End file.
